


querido mello

by Tangerina



Series: 15 brigadeiros | Raio [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: 15brigadeiros, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Shounen-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerina/pseuds/Tangerina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>irremediavelmente marcado - 15 brigadeiros, bloco Raio, tema Fugaz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	querido mello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiseong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseong/gifts).



mello era uma faísca.

esse foi o pensamento que ocorreu a near enquanto ele encarava a foto - uma faísca, o começo de um incêndio, o instante em que você tropeça. ele era um acelerar de coração, aquele segundo que você percebe alguém como igual. mello era o sorriso rasgado e os olhos insanos, cabelo amarelo que doía nos olhos e crucifixos arranjados de lugar nenhum. near era o silêncio contínuo da solidão e mello era o estampido que desvia a sua atenção e te impede de se concentrar até que o susto passe. near lembra de xingamentos e frustrações, near lembra de pensar que tinham que ser ele e mello, mas mello não o queria. isso dói em algum lugar. mello era a dor que você sente e não identifica exatamente o por que de senti-la. near segura a foto com toda a delicadeza possível. não entendia como mello poderia ter esquecido algo tão fundamental lá, mas talvez ele não tivesse realmente esquecido. mello era o ato-falho que te faz machucar alguém sem querer. cabelos loiros, olhos azuis. havia alguma graça naquilo, em algum lugar. chocolate. near uma vez disse para roger que não gostava de chocolate. era mentira, claro. ele apenas não ousava provar. mello era mentira dita num segundo impensado. e ao mesmo tempo, era toda a verdade que near conhecia. nunca alguém havia sido tão aberto com ele sobre sentimentos. mello era uma explosão de raiva. e era nisso que near se segurava. a não-indiferença. mello era todas as lembranças vindo de uma vez; mello era até mesmo o que restava do maior detetive do mundo - assim como near, e disso ele gostava, porque por mais que mello quisesse afastamento, o posto de sucessores lhe dava aproximação. mello era o olhar de canto do olho para o lado de fora do orfanato e da própria mente. mello era.

tudo.

para near.

 _dear mello_ \- ele escreveu no verso da fotografia, porque não podia escrever mais.

mello era uma faísca, pensou, colocando a foto de lado. ou melhor, mello era uma chama. a chama que hipnotiza ao queimar. a chama que queimou near.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originalmente postada no FF.net no dia 3 de fevereiro. 
> 
> Pausa pra eu sempre achar que quero fazer gen, mas que o Near tem sentimentos demais pelo Mello etc. 
> 
> (para a Luna - Luna, eu sei que seu "ME DÁ" foi para o link, porém você tem sido tão querida comigo e me confortado e ajudado tanto que eu pensei - ué, eu deveria mesmo dar pra Luna. a fanfic, não meu corpo. a não ser que você queira. FOCO, MORGANA. Luna, você é um amor. devia ter feito uma fic pra você antes. Obrigada mesmo por tudo.)


End file.
